


Change

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [8]
Category: Original Work, Slam Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Triskele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Triskele/gifts).



The first time I met you, I ran to you with no plan.  
The second time, we were friends, I knew you.  
The third time, we were something akin to lovers.

Lovers forced to dance the waltz with no definite lead.  
A waltz with no definitive end, I was getting tired. 

The fourth time I met you, you said you loved me.  
The fifth time, we parted as good friends.  
Good friends who were side by side joined at the hip.

We have parted ways now, you have gained a new status.  
I cannot cope with new.


End file.
